Series Of Wemma
by JaymaIsMagical
Summary: Three different stories about Will and Emma.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare (1)

Will and Emma are sleeping in their room when all of a sudden there are little bitty footsteps running down the hallway into their room. The door slightly opens and the hallway light comes in the room that is directly on Emma. The little voice keeps saying,

"Mommy?" And finally after the little child repeatedly called her name, Emma wrinkled her nose and awoke to see a little face that belonged to her daughter. Her red hair like Emma's, her Bambi doe eyes like Emma's and just everything about her is Emma.

Emma finally wakes up enough to ask

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

Her daughter started crying even more and couldn't even get out the word

"Mommy" before she started crying again. Emma then did what any mother would do.

"Come here, Erin." She said softly trying not to wake up Will. Erin climbs on the bed and sits in her mother's lap. After Erin sits in her mother's lap facing Emma, Emma pulls Erin into her arms.

"Shh, it's okay, love. I've got you, no one will hurt you."

After hearing Erin cry again, Will finally awoke to see Erin cuddled into Emma's chest.

"What's wrong with Daddy's little princess?"

"I am not sure, Will. Every time she tries to talk she starts shaking and crying. I think it was a nightmare about something evil."

"Mommy, daddy. I had a dream that you both weren't there anymore, that someone locked you both in a room away from me and I never saw you again."

Emma looked at her teary eyed daughter and almost started crying about the nightmare as well.

"Its okay, Erin because we will never leave you. Even if someone locked us in a room and tried to keep us separated we will never leave you, we would keep fighting to get you back because no one can stop your father and I from fighting for you. We love you very much and will never let anything happen to you."

Emma hugged Erin and kissed on the forehead then offered her to sleep with them which she accepted. This little girl was everything to them and they would never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Work Day With Erin (1)

Will and Emma got up to not the alarm clock, but the cell phone ringing. Emma heard it ringing however, she didn't want to get it so she turned back over. Will got up to get it and when he answered it was the babysitter for Erin saying she couldn't make it. Will then called Figgins to ask if Erin could come to work with them and it was okay with him so he woke up Emma to tell her the news.

"Hey Em, Erin has to come to work with us today. The babysitter couldn't make it and I called Figgins and he is okay with it."

"Alright, Will."

She said in her sleepy voice and then the alarm clock went off. Emma groaned at the sound of the alarm clock and started getting ready for work. Will and Emma did their original schedule and then Will sent to go make breakfast while Emma was getting Erin ready. Taking a 3 year old to work doesn't seem like a good idea, but they have no choice. After Erin was ready Emma picked her up and carried her to the kitchen then walked over to Will with Erin on her hip to kiss him. Every time Erin saw them kiss she would clap her hands and giggle at her parents.

After breakfast they got in the car and headed for the school. Erin in the backseat looking out the window pointing to things and Will and Emma holding hands the whole way there. When they finally arrived Will was the first one to get out and he unbuckled Erin. Emma got out by herself and grabbed a hold of Will's extra hand that wasn't holding Erin.

They finally made it into the school and Will walked Emma to her office. When they made it to her office Will kissed Erin's cheek and sat her down on one of Emma's chairs then he kissed Emma and left her office. Will then walked to his Spanish class to teach for the day until lunch time.

Emma had a slow day today. No one came to talk to her or anything so she spent the whole day playing with her look alike daughter. It was finally lunch time and Will walked into her office.

"How are my Queen and Princess?"

Emma and Erin look up from where they were playing and Erin's face lit up with the biggest smile on her face. Emma always smiled at Erin's reaction and especially now.

"DADDY!"

Erin ran to Will and he picked her up. Emma was smiling from ear to ear as she got her lunch box and walked over to them. Will leans down and kisses her on the lips and they were off to the teacher's lounge.

When they walked into the teacher's lounge Will was still carrying Erin and was holding on to Emma's hand. Everyone was staring at them with an occasional

"They are so cute."

They finally reached their table and sat Erin down. Emma sat in between Erin and Will so she could take care of Erin and sit next to her one true love for eternity, then Emma got Erin's lunch out and placed it in front of her then she got her lunch out and placed it in front of herself. Shannon then walked in and approached the table then sat down in the last seat available at the table.

"Hey Emma, Will, and is that Erin?"

Erin giggled and replied,

"Of course it's me!"

Will and Emma were laughing at what their little daughter said.

"You know, Emma, she looks more and more like you every day."

"Let's just hope she doesn't get my OCD."

Emma was doing a lot better with her OCD, but she still had it. Lunch was finally over and they all went their separate ways, then before you know it was the end of the day. Will came to Emma's office to tell them he was ready. He picked Erin up while Emma was still packing everything that she needed to go home. They finally walked to the car to go home for the day. They always loved taking Erin to work if only they were allowed to do it more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Miracles Do Come True (2)

Will and Emma have been married for a year now and all they ever wanted was to be a family, a real family. One with kids and animals, however animals are out of the question. Knowing Will and Emma they tried and tried for a baby until one day Emma woke up with morning sickness and had a weak stomach. They didn't know what it was so they drove to the doctor. They took blood tests of Emma's blood and said they would call them when they get the results.

After school the next day they were cuddled up on the couch when there was a phone call. Emma answered the phone and it was the doctor saying,

"Mrs. Schuester, you're pregnant."

Emma was so happy and Will was confused because he didn't hear the conversation.

"Will, I am pregnant"

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

He picks her up and spins her around. He knew that she wasn't lying because he knew it was the doctor on the phone. This was the best miracle ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Rethinking (3)

That night Emma made me rethink everything around me. The first thing that made me think was our wedding, I stood there repeating in my head "Emma is almost mine forever." Then we placed the rings on each other's fingers and a kiss followed. Now I can say, "She is mine forever!"

Now after several hours of sitting here holding her hand hearing her scream from pain, sweat running down her face, hair tasseled, and out of breath, I am now looking down at the most precious sight. My wife holding and admiring our new baby daughter, our first miracle that happened to us. After seeing this creation of our love, I have fallen in love with Emma all over again and added a new love as well, his daughter. Emma looks up at Will and Smiles to say,

"Hi Daddy!" In her cutest baby voice and grabs her daughter's little hand and waves it. Will then kisses Emma on the forehead and then Emma locks her lips with his. They both then looked down at their daughter, Alexis Renee Schuester.

"Will, do you want to hold her?"


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Boy (2)

Emma was already half way through the pregnancy and they were about to find out what the baby's gender is. Excitement is all over Will's and Emma's face, placing both of their hands on her stomach while waiting to be called back for their appointment. They hear them call Emma's name and they both walk back. They tell Emma to sit on the chair and pull up her shirt so they can put the jelly on her stomach. After they put the jelly on her stomach they then used the wand. The doctor kept looking close at the screen and told them to look at the screen. Concern crossed both of their faces and that was when the doctor said,

"Will and Emma, you are having a boy."

Will looks down at Emma with teary eyes and a tear spills from his eyes, Emma brings her hand up to his face to wipe it away and she says, "I love you." This is what they wanted, a family, a child to love as well as each other. They were just so happy when the doctor announced it was a boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Let It Snow! (1)

It was just another day when the phone rings. Will answers and it is the school saying there is no school due to the snow so Will tells Emma and goes back to bed afterwards. A few hours later they are both woken up by their cheerful daughter, Erin, bouncing on top of them.

"Mommy, Daddy! It snowed! I want to go play in it!"

"Erin, baby girl, in a minute." Will told her.

"Daddy, it will melt by then!" Erin exclaimed.

Emma giggled at her daughter because she acted just like her father. Will rolled over to be face to face with Emma.

"Why can't she sleep and not be excited?" Will said tiredly.

"Will, she acts just like you, always getting excited about stuff and everything." Emma told him.

Emma then giggles and tells him,

"Go play with your daughter."

"Why not you?" Will asks.

"Because you're the one who loves snow too."

Will nodded to her which was telling her she won. They put on their snow gear and headed outside to play.

"Daddy, let's make a snowman!"

While Erin was trying to make a snowman Will came up behind her and picked her up.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

"Let's go sledding instead."

"Okay!" Erin said cheerfully.

Before they went sledding they made sure Emma came along and they found a place to sled. Erin got on the sled and Will convinced Emma to get on it as well. Will ran to the bottom of the hill to record the whole experience on his phone. He pressed the record bottom and yelled,

"You ready, Em?"

She yelled back, "I guess so."

Emma pushed the sled and she and Erin were off down the hill. Emma held on to Erin fearing she would fall off, when they were almost at the bottom they hit a rock which caused them to be thrown off the sled. Emma broke the fall for Erin and they rolled down the rest of the way. Will ran up to them with his recorder still on, when Emma got up and said,

"That was actually kind of fun, until we hit a rock." And she started laughing. Even though it ended up being a disaster, no one was hurt. After sledding all afternoon they went home, got into dry clothes, and watched Christmas movies together. Will and Emma snuggled into each other and Erin laying on her stomach in the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

The Love of a Baby (3)

I watch as my baby girl is laying on a blanket in the middle of our living room floor. She is looking around for me or Emma but I think she is so adorable that I just keep on letting her look. I give in and walk over to her and when she notices me she squeals.

"Hi, baby girl." She squeals again.

"Will, why is she squealing?" I hear Emma from the kitchen.

"You know how happy she gets when she sees us." I chuckle, pick her up, and make my way to the kitchen to see Emma. As Emma sees us she smiles and makes her way over towards us.

"How is my little sweetheart?" She squeals as she reaches towards Emma.

"Will can you finish dinner? I want to hold her and love her."

"Alright, Em." As I kiss her forehead and hands Alexis over to her. Emma looks down at her, cradling her while swaying.

"I love you, Alexis."

Emma kisses her forehead as I watch the moment between mother and daughter with a smile as I return back to our cooking dinner. All of a sudden I hear Emma start talking to our baby girl as she walks out the door. I smile knowing how much Emma loves Alexis, knowing that those two girls are mine. Emma came back into the kitchen a few minutes later with Alexis in her arms asleep, I smile at the picture. Emma places the bouncy chair on the dinner table after cleaning it off and places Alexis in the chair hoping she doesn't wake up. Here we are as a family, eating together for the first time without being interrupted by a cry, by a squeal, or anything just peace and quiet.


End file.
